The present invention relates to the field of Domain-Specific Modeling (DSM). More specifically, the present invention relates to developing a meta-model schema to generate application software.
In the field of software engineering, DSM is a methodology used for developing application software. Various domain-specific models are defined for developing the application software. These domain-specific models are created from Domain-Specific Languages (DSLs), which are defined on the basis of various meta-models. Further, the domain-specific models are used for automatically generating software artifacts. Software artifacts are resources that are used to build new application software. Examples of software artifacts include source codes, configuration files, software specification files, architecture and design models, test data, test scripts, process models, project plans, and so forth. The automatic generation of software artifacts helps in standardizing the process of generating application software and enables quick generation of application software.
The domain-specific models represent an enterprise process. An enterprise process is a collection of various tasks that are performed to accomplish a goal. Examples of enterprise processes may include a process for managing orders in a restaurant, a process for validating credit card payments, and so forth. However, the domain-specific models do not provide a formalized representation of the enterprise process. Moreover, the domain specific models do not distinctly differentiate between various tasks of the enterprise processes. Therefore, it results in lack of efficient inter-relationship between various domain-specific models. The lack of differentiation between the various tasks of the enterprise process reduces the traceability of information between the domain-specific models and the requirements for which the domain-specific models are created. The reduced traceability also limits mapping of the requirements to the generated software artifacts.
In light of the discussion above, there is need for a method, system and computer program product for generating domain-specific models that distinctly differentiate between various tasks of an enterprise process. Further, such a method, system and computer program product should enable efficient traceability of information between the generated software artifacts and the requirements for which they have been generated.